Pinky Promises
by beaniie
Summary: Just one day he up and left. Ever since then Kazu has been trying to get used to life without his person, but it's not easy. It's been very hard and he's slowly been cracking. He's tried to keep himself together, but of course, that all changed whenever he actually sees him. Could it be, Ikki is really back?


**This is a fic seen in the eyes of Kazu—since that's how I'm used to writing. **

**It's been a while since I wrote anything like this, so it's probably a bit wishy-washy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Air Gear or any of its characters being used.**

You've been gone for a while. How many days? I've actually lost count. I used to bother myself with it, but once it hit two weeks, I kind of gave up. It's not to say that I gave up on you—God no. That is actually the furthest from the truth. I just…couldn't I can't. I never will really be able to give up hope. I know, one day, whenever that may be, you'll be back. That was the promise we made to each other. First in words. Then that pinky promise. And now the necklace you gave me. You have my heart and I have yours. So…it's kind of like we can't be whole without each other. That's what keeps me going through the day. That's what makes me wake up in the morning. All I really have is hope now. But that's enough. I know it is.

I've gone through my memories to try and figure out where things went wrong. Where our happy life together turned to this. Honestly? If you want my opinion, I think it'd been growing for some time. This distance between us. You might have tried to hide it, but I've got a keen eye. We haven't known each other for ten years for nothing. But that is a story for another time.

All I know is that I have to stop spending my day looking out the window, or sitting in silence downstairs, waiting for the sound of your footsteps to come down the hall and surprise me. Surprise. Did you know that's what Ringo told me all this was? Just you planning a surprise. I believed it. Oh, I believed it so much. It kind of made my heart flutter a bit. This part of me growing in excitement that you were just gone because you couldn't contain yourself, and you knew that if you were around me then the surprise would be ruined.

Now that's not true, is it?

I blame myself. Well, not entirely. I blame our relationship. You used to do that kind of stuff. Leave randomly, and come back a few hours later with a surprise. _That_ hasn't happened in who knows how long. We're just like an old couple. We've been together for too long.

Yeah, maybe that's it.

Together for too long. Ten years is a long time.

…-But I say fuck it.

Fuck what they all say, or how people say things like that. They were just unhappy to begin with. They hadn't found their person. You're my person, so that's why I don't believe that bullshit. We're young, yeah, but what does age have to do with it? God, people and their opinions sometimes really piss me off. I hate those kinds of things.

Back to my daily life.

I've gotten into quite the ritual. I find that they really help me get through the day. Set things up so I don't have time to just mope around and think—think about what it's like now, and how it could have been.

Laying in the bed we once shared, I stare up at the ceiling. It's eerily quiet in the house, but that's how it always is. The soft humming on the fan as it spins around, a slight creaking coming from it due to the age of the house. The birds outside are chirping and singing their songs to each other, fluttering wings passing close by the barely cracked window. There is also a soft breathing coming from the other side of me. It's not you—I know that. You always breathed just a bit louder, and you were much closer at that. It's just Chiwa. Not quite his time to get up yet. Barely shifting my eyes down, I glance at the open spot beside me. Hazy, still slightly sleepy and dreamy eyes, close to half lids, a frown tugging at my lips. God I hate waking up some days, and this was one of the days.

You're supposed to be right there, damnit. Right beside me! Why aren't you here!

Thoughts like this always break through, tugging at my heart and trying to break me down again. It's like my heart likes to cause me pain. It wants me to suffer. Stupid thing. It's half the reason I'm in the situation in the first place.

I guess it's time to get up. Even on hot days like this, I just really want to lounge around in bed. The room has a slight chill to it from the fan, and the open window. It's still early, so the sun hasn't exactly warmed the air up yet. Groaning loudly, I push myself up. Muscles still tight from the nights rest, needing a good stretch before they can move properly. Closing my eyes, a yawn slips past my lips, arms raising above my head as the tendons and structures are pulled and stretched out. I can hear a few pops, some straining and resisting to be worked out—must still be tired.

Scooting myself out of the warm confines of the bed, my feet dangle over the edge, touching down on a pile of clothes. Still not fully awake, I'm far too lazy to actually bend down and pick it up. So the next best thing? Use my toes. Curling them around the fabric, I pick it up high enough so I can grab it. Squinting my eyes to look at it, I just frown once again. Shit. Your jacket. Did you have to leave your stuff here too? Damn.

Holding the article of clothing tightly in my hands, I can feel myself breaking a bit. Clenching my eyes tightly shut, moving the shirt closer, resting my head in the soft fabric. Maybe this would be so hard if you didn't move all your stuff in here. Everything is the same as the day you vanished. Left one afternoon and never came back. The plushies you gave me are still on the bed. God, this room is just one giant reminder of you. Letting myself fall into the memory of your scent, I quickly snap out of it, glaring down at the white t-shirt I held in my hands.

Great. Crying. Tears. I thought all those were gone. I thought I'd cried them all out.

I can remember a time you asked me how I still had any tears left to cry over you. Beats me. Any sane person wouldn't cry this much over someone—or even want too. I'm just attached to you. You grew on me so much, so of course I will always cry over you. But now is not the time for it. I have things I have to do, and I today can't be the day to linger over you. Later. Okay? We can do this later.

Tossing the shirt behind me, it plopped down on the small sleeping form of the tiny ass dog. Large ears started to twitch, his head popping up and looking nearly as tired as I did. Chiwa really is a good dog. They say dogs are man's best friends, and Chiwa really has stuck it out. He could tell that something was wrong so he's stayed by my side this whole time. Slept at the end of my bed every night. Heh, I should really thank you.

Pushing myself up, I go about my morning routnee. You know, shower, brushing my teeth, eating a small breakfast—the norm. Glancing around, I try to find my tennis shoes so I can go on my morning run. Usually I'd use my ATs, but…I've just not been in the mood lately. It's really strange, even the rest are concerned over it, but I told them not to worry. Call it a special kind of training. Going back to the easier, and go for longer and harder. Then go back to ATs and build it up from there. The moment I find my shoes and slip them on, I hear a faint knock at the door.

"Coming!" I call out, hopping around on one foot as I still work on putting my other shoe on.

Grabbing the door and pulling it open, the equally athletic female is standing before me. Emily, of course. We've been going on runs every morning, kind of like we used too. She also knows about Ikki and I, so there is also this strange wall up between us now. I guess that was to be expected after all. I wish it wasn't there, but what can I do? I'll just be there for her when she needs it, and she'll do the same vice versa.

"Kazu, you're late! Hurry it up, I've been waiting and we are already behind schedule!"

See, notice how she doesn't use –sama anymore? I never really picked it out to begin with, but Ikki once told me about it. Now that she knows about our relationship, she dropped the honorific. I'm not sure if I should be happy or worried about that. Giving her a quick nod, and a roll of my eyes, I lock the door behind me and move out beside her. Nodding towards each other we started on our morning run. What was it this time? Eight miles or something? Hey, it's training after all. That and running always helped me get my mind off things.

Strange to say, I wasn't expecting this run to turn out like it did. But maybe it's a good thing. After all….I did get to see _him_ again.

**Um…yeah, it kind of got rushed near the end, but I had to end it.**

**This is just the prologue so it'll get longer.**

**Hope you enjoyed owo**


End file.
